Darkest Holocaust
by Mrs.SouzaBlack
Summary: Just A trail chapter to see how you guys respond. It is all human...what wouls Chloe do during the 1940's if she got caught helping the "jew's" and taken to a consentration camp?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the 1st chapter, depending on the reviews I get will depend if I post the rest of this story. So if you like it, let me know!**

Chapter 1

I walked home along the streets of Kielce like usual. The January air nipped at my face and I pulled my winter jacket tighter around me. My book bag weighed heavily on my back as I neared my home, looking behind me to make sure no one was following me. Since the middle of last year our family took in a small family of Jews, and if the Nazi's ever found out, we would be punished. That's what my mother told me anyways.

Entering the house, I hung my jacket on the hook and took off my shoes. I walked into the kitchen kissing my mother on the cheek and taking the small plate of bread and cheese up the stairs. I turned to the left and slid my fingers into the tiny crack under the furnace and pulled, revealing the hiding place only my family knew existed. Three pairs of deep chocolate eyes met my sapphire ones great fully. "Hello, Greta," I smiled at the eldest Jew, handing over the food.

"Hello, Chloe," she smiled a thank you and gave each of her small children something to eat. Greta had two daughters, Lilly and Anne. Their father died when the war first broke out, and they have been on the run ever since. Greta was thirty, and her two children of ages seven and ten, could hardly live life on the run. That's when my mother and father decided to take them in.

* * *

The smell of roasted duck and mashed potatoes wafted up from my plate as my father finished leading my mother and me in prayer. He started up a conversation about his day while I ate graciously. My fork dropped when there was a loud bang on the door. Fear instantly filled me when I saw my father's face. "Open up!" A deep, intimidating voice shouted through the door.

"Chloe, go and hide," my father said getting up from table. And without a second thought, I ran up the stairs and into my room. I locked my door before flying underneath my bed. I heard shuffling downstairs and some banging.

"Where are they!?" I heard some more pounding and mumbling. "Fine! Let me just say that I warned you!" More banging. Then I heard footsteps going upstairs and my breath hitched. I knew the people in my home were Nazis and they wanted Greta. And that's when I heard the furnace being ripped off the wall and a lot more banging. I closed my eyes. I knew my parents and the hidden family would be taken. I just hopped that they wouldn't find me.

A few minutes later I knew I had no hope. The sound of my door breaking down caused me to freeze trying everything to stay hidden. But nothing could stop the shriek of surprise I let out as hands grabbed my ankles and pulled me out from under my bed. When I met the eyes of my capturer, I had to look away. He grabbed my wrists tightly and gathered them behind my back before leading me down the stairs and throwing me on the floor in the living room.

That's when I noticed there were three men there. My father was slumped on the floor with my mother next to him. They both had bruises forming on their faces and I grimaced from the sight. Greta, Lilly, and Anne were gathered and one of the men had his foot on top of Greta's head. Tears welded up in my eyes as all of us were forced into a tiny car and taken to a train station. I knew, my life would never be the same.

Almost immediately my father, Lilly, and Anne were taken away from the group. My mother, Greta, and I, were put into a line, and all I could do was see faces. I grabbed my mother's hand as we were all shoved into a cattle car. We got the place by the door, which was lucky considering that women were packed, standing from wall to wall. As the train started moving, I was already sweating and glad for my spot next to the door.

* * *

I didn't know what day it was. Everything was dark. Even by the door I could hardly breathe, and the stench of decaying bodies and human waste burned my noise. Over half the car I was in was dead, including Greta. My mother was getting sick, yet refused to switch spots with me so she could get fresh air. I worried how much longer she would live, and if any of us left on the train would end up alive after the trip.

But before I could give it any second thought, the train stopped. All I hoped was that wherever we were, that the worst was over. Yet when the door to my car was yanked opened, I swallowed hard knowing I should have known better than to think that it wouldn't get worse. The smell of decaying bodies was replaced with a new smell that was almost unbearable. The sight of seeing tall, muscular men startled me. I knew these men weren't safe.

The one who opened my car grabbed my wrist and I knew it would leave bruises, but I refused to show any emotion. I was the first one out, followed by my mom, and was led to a table where two more men were sitting. One was older, probably middle aged. The other was my age. He had black hair and emerald eyes, and his body was built. I looked away quickly, hoping I wouldn't be punished any more for gawking at a man that held my fate. And that's when the man holding onto my wrist spoke, in a language I didn't understand.

"Diese beiden Blondinen, die Juden halfen. Sie gehen direkt zu den Gaskammern."(These two blondes helped out the Jews. They go straight to the gas chambers.) A chill ran down my spine, knowing deep down that whatever was being said wasn't good.

"Warten Sie!"(Wait!) My head snapped to notice that the one I was gawking at had spoken. "Ich will die Kleine."(I want the little one.)

"Ich wusste, Sie würden sich aufzuwärmen, um schließlich die Idee, Souza. Mit persönlicher Sklave ist genau das, was Sie brauchen!"(I knew you would warm up to the idea eventually, Souza. Having your own personal slave is just what you need!) The eldest one spoke. I was pulled off to the side, and my mother was lead to start a line of Jews. That's when I dared to speak.

"Where's my mother going?" my voice was hoarse and even startled myself.

"She going to take a shower, she doesn't look too well," the older one told me and I nodded. But something seemed off by the way the one with emerald eyes tensed.

After awhile two lines were formed, the right looked full of sick, weak woman and were lead to what I assumed were the showers. The left was lead with me to a little hut by the dark haired man and the old man. I was the first inside and was forced to sit in a chair and my arm was tied to the arm of the chair. In front of me was a table with a book with name and ages. "Name?" The older one barked at me.

"Chloe Saunders."

"Date of birth?"

"April 6th, 1925." I would be sixteen in only a few months. That is if I lived that long. Then the one who looked to be my age took out a little package from the table and set it up. I knew instantly it was a tattoo gun, and my eyes started to gather water. He positioned the needle above my forearm and looked into my eyes before he turned it on.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I was confused for a second but my thoughts were interrupted by pain. I couldn't move, so instead I watched as the needle permanently wrote "Souza-00001". When I was done being branded, which was what I assumed just happened, I was put into the corner of the room while the others got their number. I was surprised to see that no one else had letters on their arm, just very large numbers that seemed to be going up systematically. And unlike me, they were taken outside and into another little hut while I just stood in the little corner.

After everyone was done being branded, the two German's packed up, and I was the only outsider left in the room. " Gute Arbeit heute, Souza! Ich will sicher sein, Davidoff Ihres neuen kleinen Freund zu informieren." (Good work today,Souza! I will be sure to inform Davidoff of your new little friend.) the oldest one spoke and winked at me. I shrunk back into the corner, but then I noticed something. The name Souza, it was the same name as on my arm."Jetzt nach Hause gehen und haben selbst eine schöne Nacht!"(Now go home and have yourself a nice night!).

"Auch du mein Herr."(You too sir.). He then came over to me and grabbed my wrist. But to my dismay it wasn't hard like everyone else's grasp. Instead, a warm tingle ran up my arm and to my toes as I was lead outside and along a path.

The path lead right trough a camp filled with people in stripped clothing. They had sunken faces and looked like death. I was afraid for them, but they all looked at me as if I was the one in danger. The only thing I could think of was that my escort had a horrible reputation. But I continued down the path and into another little camp. The houses here didn't look that bad. There were men in uniform everywhere, and it seemed that these were the houses they lived in. But why would I be back here?

A scream erupted from one of the houses, and I flinched at the high pitched scream of a tortured woman. I looked up to notice that some of houses had young women outside, they didn't look as sickly but they had bruises and wounds all over their bodies. My escort would nod to some of the men and other would give me dirty looks as if undressing me with their eyes. I shuttered and was thankful when we came to our stop.

The door swung open revealing two double beds and a small kitchen. There were two closets and another door that led to a bathroom. When the door was shut behind me, I was set on the bed and released. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but kept my mouth shut to stay out of trouble. A large shirt was thrown onto the bed next to me and I looked at it questionably. "Put that on," he wasn't looking at me. He was in the kitchen but his voice sounded firm so I took off my clothes and put on the shirt as instructed. Thankfully it was big enough to go down to my knees. "I'm sorry about your mother," he looked into my eyes and gave me a glass of water.

"What do you mean? I thought she was going to shower?" I took the water and carefully took a sip. After realizing it was okay I chugged the rest of it thankfully.

"That's what they say, but the right line gets led to a part of the camp for testing and execution. They never last more than a week."

"And what about me? Why am I the only one to come with you?"

"That's my last name," he flipped my arm over and pointed to the tattoo. "That means you're mine. You were going to be executed so I told them I wanted you as my slave. That's why all these women are here, they're slaves," I winced, that's why everyone looked at me sympathetically.

"A-a-am I going to b-be a slave?" I looked down at the shirt he gave me horror.

"No. But that's what everyone will think you are," he said firmly looking into my eyes. "You have to do as I say. I promise that I will get you out of here alive. You just have to behave until the war ends and someone releases the camps."

"Why me? Why save me?"

"I don't know the answer to that yet," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Got awesome reviews thus far. 11 already and I just posted three days ago! Heres the next chapter, because I have it done :) Just and FYI it is my last few weeks of school and I might take a while to update, but as long as I have good feed back I will continue it. I hope you like this chapter, it takes me nearly a full day just do write one full chapter, so yah :) Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters! However Derek is hidden at an undisclosed location :) Don't worry he is in ****_very _****good hands.**

Chapter 2

After I was showered and fed, I sat quietly on the bed. My owner had to go and unload the next train. He said he would be back soon and to make sure that I took care of myself while he was gone. He said that if anyone knocked on the door to answer and inform them that "master" was out at the moment and I was instructed to stay and clean his house. Thankfully no one came to the house. And when my owner returned he seemed distraught and very exhausted. Without looking at me he walked to the kitchen and made some coffee. After pouring a cup he came and sat next to me. "I'm Derek by the way."

"Chloe," I looked at him and into his emerald eyes that somehow made me feel as if everything would be alright.

"You look better," he said looking at my still wet hair. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I shook my head and looked down at my hands. The sound of the door opening caused me to look up.

"Man, today was hell. I was running the gas chambers and this woman in her thirties started this riot," the man was Asian with blonde hair. He didn't notice me as he told his story. "She kept asking for Chloe. Refused to go into the 'showers' until we told her where she was. I tried to calm her down but Davidoff heard her ranting. He shot her head and blood spewed everywhere. Then everyone started freaking out and we had to shoot them down. It was probably my worst day yet," he said sitting on the other bed. That's when he saw me, my face pale hearing how my mother died. "Really, Derek?! I thought you were opposed to slaves! But the second you see one you like, you just can't help yourself! Dad would be disappointed." I heard Derek's teeth grind and I instantly felt bad for the other man.

"You don't know shit, Simon! She was going to die! I couldn't let them take her!"

"And why not? That's our job, Derek. Like it or not!"

"I don't know why! I just couldn't, okay?!" I flinched away from his harsh voice.

"Okay, sorry, I shouldn't have judged. I'm Simon," he said cheerfully extending his hand. I shook it gingerly.

"Chloe," I replied. I watched as the color drained from his face.

"Oh, fuck! I'm sorry, Chloe. You shouldn't have heard that story," his amber eyes bored into mine. I smiled sheepishly at him, noting that he still held my hand. I glanced over to see Derek glaring down at our interlocked hands, practically burning a hole into them. I pulled back my hand slightly trying not to offend Simon."If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here? I mean, you don't look like a Jew."

"Simon!" Derek scolded him. I didn't hear what he said next because all of a sudden it felt like I had been hit like a ton of bricks. I was taken by Nazis from my home for protecting a family that was considered enemy of Germany. I was forced away from my personal belongings and my father to be stuffed in a train and see hundreds of people die from disease in only a few days. Then I was taken away from Mother while she went to be killed. I ended up being taken by someone that was against all this killing in the camp, and was being treated like a normal person.

My breaths came heavy and short as tears ran down my face thinking of the guardian angel that had to be looking over me for me to end up rescued from my own death. I may have been saved now, but the world became fuzzy as I thought of the possibility of being caught. How these two men would probably killed along with me. I felt a large hand rubbing circles on my lower back bring me back down to earth. I was unprepared for my sobs to break through me like my inner damn just broke, and I threw myself into the arms that were comforting me. And I just cried, finally allowing myself to feel since I was pulled from under my bed.

The small circles continued to sooth my back. As my tears slowed and my breathing evened, I started noticing screams of horror erupting from outside. No doubt for a young woman being beaten. I cringed and gave a silent prayer for her, hoping that she would okay, even if it meant to be taken away from her pain by death. That's when my sobs cleared enough for me to speak. "If I'm supposed to be your slave, won't someone suspect something's going on if they never hear commotion from your house?" I asked with a watery voice.

"No, as long you do as I say, no one should suspect anything. Like I told you earlier, Chloe, I promise to keep you safe," Derek said into my ear.

"I'm not worth the trouble," I whispered into his chest.

"Yes you are. You're nearly sixteen; you have a full life to live. One to grow old and have a family. You were going to be punished for being knobble, and saving lives. The way I see it, it's the only way for me to try and make-up for all of the lives I'm forced to take," he whispered back.

"Umm, very touching, Derek but we have a situation," Simon said looking out the window. "Davidoff is coming." At those words Derek tensed next to me.

"I need you to do as I say," he said holding my face and forcing me to look into his eyes. "Scheiße, ich vergaß, dass Davidoff einen Scheck über die neuen Sklaven tat, um sicherzustellen, dass kein lustiges Geschäft los war."(Shit, I forgot that Davidoff did a check on the new slaves to make sure that no funny business was going on.) I was confused as to why he was speaking German but tried my best to ignore it.

"Well, whatever you're going to do, do it fast," Simon said panic-struck. Derek sprinted over to a closest.

"Take off the shirt and get on the floor. Hands and knees and face the bed," Derek barked at me and it took me a few seconds to respond. I may not have thought my life was worth saving, but I knew that if anything happened to Derek or Simon because of me I would feel horrible. So I did as I told and got on the floor. When he reached me, I had my shirt off and was positioned as I was told. I then saw what was in his hands.

He took the rope and tied it around my hands, cuffing me around the leg of the bed. He then leaned down and ruffled my hair and doing the same to his. "What about Simon?" I asked quietly know he was going to make it look like Davidoff was interrupting Derek about to rape me.

"Don't worry about that. Don't say anything once he gets here," I nodded and Derek got off the ground and took off his shirt. My eyes widened at the sight of his wonderfully chiseled chest and my mouth went dry. I had never seen a man shirtless, but I knew not many men had a body like Derek's. A knock at the door interrupted my gawking. Suddenly Derek's foot came inches from my head and kicked the bed causing me to squeal. "Shut up you slut!" I filched but knew it was all part of the show.

Simon opened the door and an older man walked in. I had to admit he looked a little insane. He looked from me to Derek and smiled a little at Derek as if he was proud of him. "Hello, Derek. Hello, Simon," he said as if he were one of their friends. "Now, Derek, there's not need to be rude to the little lady. After all, it's not her fault that she doesn't know any better." He chuckled lightly to himself. "Now, untie her. I want to get a good look."

Derek bent down and did as told. He roughly pulled me up to my feet causing me to stumble into his naked chest. Davidoff then walked over to me and grabbed my face forcing my eyes to meet his. "Sie ist sicher eine Schönheit. Du wirst etwas Spaß mit ihr haben, Derek."(She sure is a beauty. You'll have some fun with her, Derek.)

"Das ist, was ich im Sinn hatte. Sie ist etwas zu, macht es einfacher, um geschoben werden."(That's what I had in mind. She's little too, makes it easier to be pushed around.). Davidoff laughed a little at whatever Derek said. "Ich wurde auf den Austausch mit ihr Simon planen, aber sie ist auch dafür."(I was planning on sharing her with Simon, but she's too fun for that.).

"Komm schon, Derek. Das ist nicht fair."(Come on, Derek. That's not fair.). Simon spoke. Davidoff laughed again.

"Alright, she's clear. Don't make too much noise now," he winked at Derek as he threw me down onto Simon's bed in one swift movement. My jaw hit the mattress wrong, and I my teeth bite a hole into my bottom lip. Once I heard the door close Derek was at my side and flipping me over to see if I have been hurt.

"That mother fucking bastard!" I flinched at his word choice. "That needs stitches." He got off the bed and returned with a first aid kit. Surely he didn't plan on giving me stitches himself, did he? My question was answered as Simon handed Derek an ice cube and it was placed on my lip. I tried to move away from the cold but his hand grabbed the back of my head and held me steady. When the ice melted, Derek threaded a needle and disinfected it before tilting my head back. Simon took my hand as the thread was being tugged tight to seal my lip.

The ice did little to ease the pain and tears weld up in my eyes as the needle entered each new layer of skin. I tried my best to be brave but I couldn't help wincing as the needle would pierce my skin. Finally after four stitches, Derek finished me up by sterilizing my lip and applying a bandage to it. A trader yawn escaped my lips reminding me of the fact that I haven't had real sleep since I was taken from home.

"You can take my bed," Derek said looking into my eyes.

"But where will you sleep?" I asked back.

"On the couch,"

"No. I can't do that to you,"

"It's fine, Chloe, I'm the one who offered,"

"But still," I sighed in defeat. "it's a double bed. At least we should share." Derek nodded at me. Another yawn left my mouth and I sluggishly climbed into Derek's bed. I laid my head down and pulled the thin blanket around me. Before I could even compose a second thought, I was already falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Tell me what you think. I just thought I'd spoil y'all with a new chapter due to the fact that it's a holiday weekend.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Darkest Power Series...sadly:(**

Chapter 3

A small stream of light hit my closed eyelids causing me to wake. I didn't open my eyes, refusing to get up just yet. Instead I stayed under the blanket and remained unmoving. I didn't know if I was alone in the room or not at first, but a few moments later my question was answered when I heard either Derek or Simon pouring a cup of coffee. I listened as two mugs were placed on the table and as a chair squeaked as a sign that someone was sitting down. I was about to let myself be known and get my own cup of brew, but before I had the chance an interesting remark made me freeze.

"I think I figured it out!" Simon declared.

"Shh! Chloe's sleeping," Derek said in a hushed tone. I smiled, if he only knew. "Now what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know why you saved Chloe," Simon proclaimed. At this, my ears perked up wanting to hear what he said. "Remember when mom was dying and she wanted to talk to Tori, you, and me?" Wait, were Simon and Derek brothers? Note to self-ask one of them that question later.

"Of course I do. What about it?"

"Well, she said that no matter what happened in life, she wanted us to find our soul mates and experience pure, true love," okay Simon, where are you going with this? "And then she went into how you know who your soul mate is."

"I know, Simon, I was there," Derek sounded pretty annoyed. "Wait, you don't honestly think that Chloe is my soul mate?"

"Well, no, I mean I'm not sure about the soul mate thing but I definitely think you have romantic feelings for her." My heart skipped and my breathing hitched.

"Okay, so what made you so positive about this?"

"First, you didn't just ignore her when you saw her. Second, you actually communicate with here. Third, I have never seen you act so protective in your entire life. Forth, if you saw your body language around her you would understand what I'm talking about. Fifth-"

"Okay, let's say hypothetically that I actually do like her like that. It wouldn't matter anyways because she obviously doesn't like me that way."

"Derek, she insisted on you sharing a bed last night. No girl would even bring it up unless she had some feelings for you," Simon explained. Did I really have feelings for Derek? I just thought that I was being considerate to the man that saved my life.

"I honestly think you're diluted, Simon. You are clearly thinking way too much into things."

"Maybe, maybe not. If you don't have romantic feelings for her than why did you save her?" After Simon's question, there was only silence. I had to admit that I wanted to know the answer myself. "That's what I thought. There isn't even an explanation that you could come up with, thus proving that I am right."

"No, all you proved is that I can't think of the reason just yet," Derek stated firmly. My heart dropped for an unknown reason when he said this.

"Okay, Derek, you think whatever you want," you could practically hear the smile in his voice. After a few minutes of silence I decided that the conversation was over. I softly shifted in the bed making it seem like I was waking up. Then I sat up and stretched out a yawn, all to make sure that they didn't figure out I was listening to them moments before. I drooped my eyes so they were only half open and sluggishly got out of bed and over to the coffee. I poured myself a cup and sat in between Simon and Derek. I lazily took a sip of brew and noticed Simon was looking at me with a smug smile and Derek was boring holes into Simon's soul once again.

"So, what's going to happen today?" I asked after clearing my throat. Derek turned to look at me and his gaze instantly softened.

"Simon and I have to leave to check out this week's schedule. Once we figure out our jobs, we obviously will have to go to our stations. Depending on what we are assigned to do will determine the amount of free time we get this week. Meanwhile, you lay low. I don't know what you can do to preoccupy your time, but as long as you stay in here you should be fine," I nodded and looked down at into the hot blackness steaming in the cup below me.

I sat on the bed reading one of the books that was in the room. I found a stack of about twenty under Derek's bed this morning when I was dusting the floors. I figured that I was allowed to read them since it would allow me to stay hidden. The book started out boring, not being a book I would read if I was still at home, but soon it actually started getting interesting. It was a mystery and had a lot of difficult science terms in it, but now that I was in the fifth chapter I was started to understand some of them better. I was in a really intense part of the chapter when the front door creaked. I jumped and the book stumbled to the floor. That's when I noticed it was Simon coming into the house.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Simon said falling back onto his bed.

"It's okay," I bit my bottom and walked over to Simon. I sat next to him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Simon, are you and Derek brothers?"

"He was adopted," he replied cautiously.

"I heard you talking to him this morning, and I was curious," I said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. Umm, yah, he was adopted when he was six. He doesn't remember much of his life before then, but our dad tells me that his mom was trouble. His dad left when he found out his mom was pregnant. Tori and I were five, so it just always felt like he was our actual brother anyways," Simon paused seeing my confused look. "Tori and I are twins."

"How did you and Derek end up here?" I asked.

"Our town was intruded by the Nazis. They needed numbers and we didn't have a choice. Either both of us join the movement, or our entire family would be killed. It was a no brainer. We didn't really understand that we would be killing mass numbers of people at the time," I cringed not wanting to know how many people they have killed.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen, Derek's eighteen."

"How are you here if you're technically a minor?"

"They needed the numbers, Chloe."

"Okay," I nodded. "but who was that guy here yesterday? He seemed to like Derek." At the mention of yesterday my lip became sore.

"Davidoff," Simon practically spat the name. "He's the head honcho here. Whatever he says goes. I have no idea why he likes Derek so much, he honestly gets special treatment, but I don't really care. It keeps him off our back and hidden a little more than the others." I looked down at my hands thinking to myself. All I kept seeing was the man throwing me onto Simon's bed over and over again. A shutter ran through me and I closed my eyes. The second I did, the memories flashed to the stitches I was given; dark emeralds ever so often looking into my tear filled eyes to check on my emotional state. I noticed that my breathing was becoming ragged at the memory of Derek's bare chest as I was tied up to the bottom of his bed.

My eyes shot open. There was no way I was letting my mind go there. That's when I noticed Simon looking at me skeptically. "Umm, I just remembered that I umm, didn't shower today," I said lamely. Without looking back I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I slowly stepped in and let the warm water wash away my thoughts. I didn't really wash too well, considering that I did actually shower today, and just stood under the water. I don't know how long I was standing there, but the next thing I knew there was a knock on the door.

"Chloe?" it was Derek. I cursed my knees for turning to jelly for no reason at all. I must have not answered in enough time because Derek spoke again. "Chloe, if you don't answer in the next minute I'm going to come in there," he sounded worried. Why would he be worried? The thought of him coming in here made me shudder and the suddenly cooling water came in relief.

"I'm almost done, Derek. What do you want?"

"I was just checking if you were okay. Simon said you went in there a half an hour ago," was I really in here that long? The cold water told me yes.

"Umm, I had to shave my legs?" I prayed he would accept that answer. "I'll be out in a minute." I instantly turned off the water. I quickly dressed and opened the door. To my astonishment, Derek was still standing by the door and instead of causally walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom; I walked right into his chest. My breath caught as I realized that he didn't have a shirt on and his muscles were bare and easily seen.

"Sorry, I was going to shower after you," Derek said grabbing my wrists. He held them lightly as he stepped back away from me. I noticed that he didn't drop them even after he knew I was stable.

"Oh, umm, sorry I kind of used up all of the hot water," I said sheepishly.

"You should've just showed together. Would have saved all that water!" I heard Simon say jokingly from the other side of the room. Derek tensed but was still looking at me. Suddenly, like a ton of bricks, my legs became jelly again. My body never acted like this, I thought. And then some part of my brain decided to inform me that this was because I liked Derek. That's when I knew it was true; I definitely had feelings for the man that saved my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night it took me awhile to fall asleep. My damned teenage mind kept on reminding me of being pressed against Derek's naked chest. After finally falling asleep, it was wasn't very deep. It was as if any little noise would wake me up. Surprisingly I didn't wake up when Derek decided to join the bed; however, I wasn't so lucky when Simon started snoring. I slowly drifted to consciousness and mentally moaned. And that's when I noticed that Derek had got into bed unknown. This little fact made falling back asleep even harder. So I laid in bed tossing and turning trying to get comfortable.

And just as I was about to fall back into a shallow sleep, Derek unconsciously decided he wasn't comfortable and rolled over. This wouldn't have been a problem, except for the small fact that when he did this, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush against his body. That's when I blew all efforts to fall asleep aside. The feeling of his firm arms holding me against him. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. I happily snuggled into him, wanting to be closer. Within seconds, Derek brought me closer yet and now we were basically entangled together. His head was nestled into my neck and I could feel his warm breath against my cheek.

I was woken up by a loud taunting whistle. When I opened my eyes I was still groggy, but the one thing I noticed was I was still cuddled up against Derek like last night. My back was still up against his front, which was apparently how I feel asleep last night. I still felt even shallow breaths coming from Derek telling me he was asleep. I opened my eyes and jumped a little noticing how close to me he was. A smug smile was plastered on his face. I tried to pry myself from under Derek's arms but failed miserably. At this point Simon was holding back laughter.

I tried once again to escape my refines, and this time when I pulled hard enough I freed myself; however, I pulled a little too hard and fell right onto the floor. Simon couldn't help himself anymore and burst out into an uncontrollable laughter. As I was getting off the floor, I saw a pillow wiz past my head and hit Simon square in the face. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Derek said, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was now buried in.

"If you saw what just happened you would be laughing too," Simon replied. Derek sat up in bed and noticed me on the floor.

"What just happened?" he asked looking at me. I noticed how Derek's hair was disheveled from sleep and mentally swooned at the fact.

"You were holding Chloe in a spooning death grip and when she tried to escape she fell out of the bed," heat rushed to my face when Simon explained the situation.

"A spooning death grip?"

* * *

Those few days happened to be the most eventful for awhile. The days grew a routine, Simon and Derek would go to work while I read. We would have quiet evenings together and then go to bed. Sometimes I would catch myself wishing that I would wake up in another "spooning death grip" but Derek would always wake up before me. That happened all for three weeks. Then our routine changed for the worse. I was reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

That night I laid in bed and read the book again. It turns out that I couldn't sleep, and after failing to fall into dreamland, I reluctantly read. Derek was sitting at the kitchen table doing some paper work while Simon was in his own bed and was snoring profusely. It was a wonder that Derek and I could focus on anything at the moment. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I creased my brow in confusion. When the person knocked for the third time I looked over at Derek and noticed that he was too engrossed in whatever he was doing to get the door. I carefully walked over to the door and opened it. Of course, this is when Derek decided to pay attention and in seconds he was right behind me.

On the other side of the now open door was a man about Derek's age. He was casually leaning against the door frame and was looking me up and down. He had short sandy blonde hair and gray eyes that sent chills down my spine, and not the good kind. He was slightly shorter then Derek and a little less built, but that didn't matter because he still scarred the shit out of me. I took a step back so Derek was between me and the man. "Was wollen Sie, Liam?" (What do you want, Liam?) at Derek's voice the man, Liam, stopped checking me out.

"Sind Sie mit den Papieren noch nicht getan, Souza?" (Are you done with the papers yet, Souza?" his voice was just as eerie as his eyes.

"Wenn ich fertig war, würde ich sie dir gegeben haben," (If I was done, I would have given them to you.) Derek replied. Liam snarled at Derek before snapping a response to him.

"Lassen Sie sie einfach mit dem kleinen blonden und ich werde sie morgen abholen,"(Just leave them with the little blonde and I will pick them up tomorrow.) Before Derek could say anything, Liam was gone. After Derek shut the door he looked down at me with hard eyes. I shrunk back a little thinking I was going to get in trouble for opening the door; however, when he noticed my unease his eyes softened.

"Tomorrow he's coming back to pick up some paper work. I'll leave it on the table. Just give him the papers and shut the door, Chloe, I don't like him," I nodded.

* * *

The next day went by fairly slow. I was surprised that Liam hadn't shown up yet to get the papers; after all, he seemed pretty upset last night when they weren't done. In way I was glad that he wasn't here yet, because Derek would be here soon and I preferred that he dealt with Liam instead of me. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I swallowed loudly before I grabbed the papers and opened the door. I made sure that I could easily transfer the papers and efficiently shut the door. However, when I handed Liam the papers and prepared to close the door, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "Now, why are you being so shy honey?" he held me firmly against his chest as he asked in a fake soothing tone.

"D-Derek told me th-that I had to," I shuddered nervously.

"Awe, well isn't that sweet," his eyes changed in that moment, to something horrifying. "but I have something else planned." His grip tightened on me as he pulled me away from the hut. I trailed closely behind him a sort ways into a forest that was conveniently close by. Once we were a little further in, Liam pushed me against a tree with him firmly against me so I couldn't move. At this moment I feared what would happen to me. "Now, you have to options. This can either be quick and easy, or I can make it very painful. It's all up to you, honey." My eyes widened.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" a sly smile spread across his face and I knew I didn't want to know.

"I'm just going to have a little fun," his smile grew and I shrieked when he leaned into me and grabbed my chin. "Now, just relax and let me take care of you." I closed my eyes tight as he forced his lips against mine. I pushed hard against his chest trying to push him away, but he only held on tighter. If I could make a noise I would, but I doubted anyone would hear me.

When his hand slid up my shirt I had to fight back my tears. I felt a smile spread over Liam's face when he noticed I had nothing else on but panties. His lips were hungrily attacking min and before I knew he somehow gained access to my tongue. I groaned at the disgusting taste of him, but it seemed to only encourage him. Within seconds his shirt was off and was somewhere in the snow. I cringed as my shirt joined his and my senses began to heighten. Not only did his touches became intensified, but I could hear better too. That's when I noticed the gravel crunching not too far away. I hoped that however it was, was friendly and would help me because at that moment I came up with a plan.

As Liam was busily groping my breasts and forcing his tongue in my mouth, I took the opportunity to take his tongue into my teeth and bite down. He instantly pulled back and without hesitation his palm slapped my face before he threw me into a snow bank causing me to scream loudly. Seconds later he was straddling me. "You fucking, Bitch. I thought I made myself clear earlier," he whispered into my ear. He was even rougher this time when he kissed me. His hands freely roamed over my body and I suddenly felt something hard poking my stomach.

I wanted to vomit knowing this was going to be how I lost my virginity. His hand got lower on my stomach as he ground down on me. Just as he was about to slip his fingers under my panties I felt his wait lift off of me. "Don't you dare touch Chloe," a deep voice rumbled. I looked up gratefully to see Liam pinned against a tree by Derek.

"Don't want to share, Souza?" Liam spat back as I brought my knees to my chest to cover up.

"She's mine!" I took a sharp intake of breath as Derek's fist connected with Liam's jaw. This caused him to hit his head against the tree behind him and blackout. With one last thought he was thrown to the ground, and Derek kicked him harshly in the ribs. He bent over and picked up the shirt that he gave me and cautiously game over to me. As he knelt down he handed me the shirt and brushed some hair out of my face. "Are you okay?" I nodded slipping the shirt on. "I don't know what I would've done if I didn't make it to you time," he said tenderly, his hand cupping my cheek.

Without realizing it I leaned into his touch. "I don't know what I would've done either," I replied.

"Let's get you back, you're freezing," he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up with shaking legs and noticed that I was in fact shivering like there was no tomorrow. I instinctively huddled into his side and he wrapped both his arms around me in attempt to warm me up. "I'll make you some tea and start a fire when we get back. You just sit on the couch with a blanket,"

* * *

When we got back and settled in front of the fire Derek spoke. "I need to get you out of here," at that moment time froze. How in the hell did Derek think he could get me out of here.

"Derek-"

"Chloe, you need to listen. What happened today wasn't the worst of it. Liam will come back and I have no idea it will be until the camps get released. That means there's too much time for something to happen to you,"

"And how do you plan on doing this exactly?" I asked skeptically. With this Derek got off the couch and pulled something out from underneath his bed. He brought is back and sat down as I noticed it was a Bible. "Ok, I did used to go to church every Sunday, but I highly think God will help us," Derek smiled as he handed it to me.

"Open it," was all he said. I immediately complied and opened the Bible revealing a hollowed out hole containing money. "There's £322,000(approximately=$1,000,000 in 2013) in there," my mouth gaped.

"How did you get this?"

"Simon and I have been saving it since we got here for emergencies. When one of us has to disposed the clothes, we look through the pockets and take any spare change,"

"Okay, you have money but then what?"

"I haven't decided. All I know is that I have to keep you safe," for whatever unknown reason this caused my blood to boil.

"You don't HAVE to do anything, Derek. I'm not some little damsel that needs your help! You should have just let me die with my mother. And don't you dare say that you felt like you needed to save me because that's bull shit! I appreciate you risking your life for me and everything, but I'm not letting you do it anymore unless you actually have a good reason!" After a few minutes of silence, I got up off the couch and went to bed.

* * *

(Okay, so I bet you all want a little Derek perspective. Let's take a little peak into his head :) enjoy)

I was the first one to wake up in the morning and made my way over to the coffee pot. I stayed on the couch last night to give Chloe some privacy. I didn't know what the fuck she wanted me to say to her. 'Oh, I'm grateful that you saved my life, Derek, but I don't want you to help me any more'. All I wanted to say was to mind her own business and let me do whatever the hell I want, and if I want to keep her safe than so be it! Why does that need a reason? I can't help that I've grown so attached to her that I can't even begin to imagine a life without her.

A loud clunk over by the beds int interrupted my thoughts. "Fucking shit!" I looked aver my shoulder to see what the cause of Simone's cursing was about only to see him hoping around on one foot. I poured us both a cup of coffee and sat at the table with a smile. Thankfully his loud mouth didn't wake Chloe, and I sighed as I looked at her. "What was with all of the shouting last night? I was trying to get some beauty sleep," Simon remarked as he sat down.

"Chloe's just having a difficult time. It's enough stress to be here with no family but when Liam attempted to rape her yesterday I think she just shut herself off to the rest of the world,"

"What do you mean Liam attempted to rape my Chloe yesterday!?" I raised my eyebrow as the now familiar feeling of jealousy filled my chest. "Don't look at me like that. She's, like, my best friend,"

"I found Liam forcing himself on Chloe yesterday in the woods," my blood got hot just thinking about it. "It was the last straw and when I told here that I needed to get here out of here she blew up in my face wanting to know why I care so much about her," that's when Simon started to smile.

"Derek, I agree it's time for an escape plan, but all she wants from you is to open up to her. You can be a genius, but sometimes you can be so thick!" Simon finished his coffee and left me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

(That's it folks! Back to Chloe)

I woke up with a sigh refusing to open my eyes and rolled over causing something to crinkle underneath my weight. I opened my eyes to see a piece of paper on the bed and picked it up.

**Dear Chloe,**

**You wanted an explanation last night and I had no idea what to say. This was mainly due to the fact that I couldn't explain it to myself. But the bottom line is that I feel very protective of you, kind of like I do Simone but in a different sense. I grew accustomed to you being around me and even though it may not be obvious, you've changed me Chloe. I can't fathom you being hurt because I wasn't there to protect you. You mean a lot to me Chloe, and Simon too. He even says you're, 'like, his best friend'. In a way you're mine too. And quite frankly, friends don't let friends get hurt. Tonight we are going to develop a plan to escape, but I'll be home early since all I have to do this week is organize the paperwork. I want to talk to you Chloe.**

**-Derek**

I looked at the note and realized that this was the best I could hope for as a reason behind his knight in shinning armor tendencies. I smiled at the piece of paper and came up with and little idea of my own. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote.

Dear Derek,

I am honored to have both you and Simon as my best friends. I also agree to an escape plan. I trust you, and realize that I was out of line last night. I know you care about me and I care about you too. I'm just as worried about you getting hurt as you are about me getting hurt. And I really do like this whole honestly, open my heart side of you. You should try it more often, and I will too. We can do it together.

-Chloe

I folded the piece of paper in half and placed it on the end of the bed. I stretched before I got up and made the bed. Then I walked over to the couch and picked up the book that I was reading the day before. I tried to read but my mind seemed incapable of it. So instead I decided to take a shower. I didn't take long before I was out and opening the door. To my surprise Derek was sitting on our bed reading my note.

I stayed silent behind the door. I couldn't help looking at him. His black hair hung slightly over his eyes as he read my note with a slight upturn of his lips. His arms were flexed as they rested on his gorgeous thighs. The tight, fitted shirt hugged his torso perfectly. I was biting my lower lip as I looked him up and down. An unfamiliar warm feeling began to grow in the pit of my stomach which I soon realized was desire. There was no denying the fact that my body wanted Derek, and pretty bad. I was giddy over the fact the Derek was the first guy I was attracted to and actually liked. But then I realized I was only his best friend and no matter how bad I wanted him, he didn't want me.

I sighed before I left my post and walked to sit next to Derek. He just finished reading when I sat down. "Thank you for agreeing that we need to leave," Derek's statement shocked me and his eyes flicked to mine causing my breathing to become shallow. Curse my teenage hormones!

"I figured that it would be the best chance we all have at actually living through this war,"

"Chloe, you realize that this means that we have to flea the country, most likely go to America,"

"Yes, I do. I have nothing left here anyways, Derek. My mother's dead and I have no idea what happened to my father. You and Simone are the only people I have left in my life," tears came to my eyes as I realized the truth. Derek took me into his arms as my tears started to pick up their pace. His hand was soothingly rubbing my back.

"I promise to get you out of this, Chloe. I'll keep you safe and help you start a new life," his voice was soft as he comforted me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: There is a brief part of lemoniness so if you want you can skip that one section. Please Review (thanks to PatatoGirl for betaing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powersa or the characters.**

Chapter 5

"We're going to have to wait until right after the snow melts. Otherwise they could track us. We have to get to the nearest town then take a train to somewhere they have boats to take us to America. Simon and I will have to change our last names encase people ever get a hold of our records and see we were Nazi's. It's going to be a long walk but we'll have to pack light. Our best chance in America will be to start off with some land to farm. That way we will stay hidden better," Derek finished explaining his plan and Simon and I were shocked at how much Derek had planned.

"Well, looks like you have everything planned out," Simon said, mussing his hair with his hands. "We have enough money to get second class tickets for the ship, too. That would leave us with enough money to take a train out of a city and to a rural area to build a house. We will most likely have to farm the land and not have animals since it will only be the three of us and Chloe will be busy doing woman stuff," I huffed a little at Simon's choice of words. I mean "woman stuff", really?

"We have time to work out all the little stuff, but in the meantime the most important thing is laying low and staying safe," Derek said, looking pointedly at me. "Chloe, you are no longer able to open the door unless it's Simon or I. You'll have to lock it during the day because there's no way just having the shut door will stop Liam."

A shudder ran down my spine and Simon looked at me with curiosity. He was about to speak but Derek shot him a look that made him stop in his tracks. I cleared my throat causing them both to look back at me.

"So now that the main plan is settled, I'll be in bed reading." With that I got off my chair and away from the table. Once I made my way to the bed I sat down and picked up reading where I left off.

* * *

The next morning I woke up surprisingly early and alert. It was so early that not even Simon or Derek were awake. In the very same moment I realized I was in another "spooning death grip". I smiled a little and did a mental happy dance. I stayed silent and basked in the moment. A few minutes later, or so it seemed, a deep sigh escaped behind me followed by a nuzzling in my hair and me getting pulled slightly tighter to Derek's chest. In risk of Derek waking up, I turned around in his arms. I took in a sharp breath realizing he was awake and his eyes were boring into mine.

We both sat staring at each other in shock, neither of us knowing the other was awake. Seconds later Derek pushed my away a little and lay on his back raking his hands through his hair. Luckily for me this gave me optimal view of his flexing biceps. I blushed lightly, thanking God for the dim lighting of the room. I bit my lip lightly looking up at the ceiling. I felt the bed shift knowing Derek had gotten off the bed. I sighed not wanting the moment to end. With that, I too got off the bed and went into the tiny kitchen sitting at the table while Derek waited for the coffee.

When he finished he sat at the table across from me and handed me a cup. Once again, the only noise in the room was Simon's snoring. I awkwardly stared down at the table, feeling Derek's eyes gazing upon me. I bit my lip as a blush tickled my cheeks. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard Derek whisper an apology to me. I creased my brow, "Sorry for what, Derek?" I looked up and straight into his intense emerald eyes.

"For this morning," heat rose to my cheeks, but this time it wasn't from embarrassment. I was angry. I was angry at the fact that I had done a mental happy dance this morning at the feeling of his arms around me. I was angry at the fact that I actually let myself have feelings for him and admitting that to myself. But most of all, I am angry at the fact that he was apologizing for what made me so happy this morning.

"You don't have to be sorry," I mumbled. Derek was about to reply when Simon's alarm went off. A few moments later it was shut off and Simon's feet appeared next to his bed. "I'm going to hit the shower." I said excusing myself.

* * *

DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU DO NOT LKE LEMONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Once I was in the shower, I let the warm water unwind my nerves. I sighed and closed my eyes as I Suds up my blond hair. The feeling of my fingers on my scalp was heavenly. A few seconds later a knock on the door ruined the peace. "Derek and I are leaving," Simon said through the door and I replied with a simple "okay". When I closed my eyes again green eyes were clouding my mind. Yet another blush crept onto my cheeks, as if in slow motion, my mind panned Derek's body from his head down his perfectly sculpted chest. I bite my lip as an unfamiliar warm feeling gathers between my legs.

Washing the soap from my hair and continued my daydream. Focusing on his eyes and then his incredibly tempting lips, I couldn't deny how much I desperately want to kiss them.  
Grabbing the bar of soap next to wash the grim off of my body, I don't open my eyes as I lather the soap in my hand and begin to wash myself. I gasp slightly as my hands slid over my chest noticing how sensitive and perky they were for once. I blush and hesitantly graze back over them and moan as the heat intensifies between my legs. Liking the feeling I continue experiment with my breasts by lightly tugging and pitching my nipples. I lean against the back of the cold shower but it does nothing to cool me down.

I keep my eyes closed and daringly allow my subconscious to imagine Derek's callused hands working my breasts instead of me. I moan again knowing that nobody was home to hear me. My right hand continued to fondle my breast while my left gently slides down my torso to just below my naval. I arch my back as the spot between my legs gets so warm that I feel the need to add friction to the spot. My left had continues to my folds and I all but collapse at the feeling. Moaning louder than I should be I slide one finger to my clit and buck my hips as my belly begins to feel like a coil is being twined within it.

I allow the water from the shower to lubricate my finger and massage my clit, exploring this new feeling. I buck my hips again and yelp in surprise as my finger slips into my wet folds. As I pull it out I bite my lip at how good it feels and slip it back in. I continue this adding another finger as my hand pumps in and out of me. The coil keeps wrapping tighter until I feel it snap. Waves of pleasure consumed me as I experienced my first orgasm. I fall down to the floor of the shower as my legs give out, trembling.

Minutes later, as the water beings to run cold, I open my eyes and blush deeply as I truly realize that I just masturbated to the image of Derek.

* * *

I filled the rest of the day with busywork, basically anything to keep my mind off of this morning's activities. Of course this only works until around 3 because that's when Derek walked through the door. I immediately knew I was incapable of looking at him and not think of the shower the moment he walked in. A new blush would rise on my cheeks even if he just happened to wonder into my side view. Within the first half hour he arrived, it was obvious he knew something was up. To try and keep and my cool I tried to read, and it worked for a while. I was sitting on the couch just reading, my mind focused on the story, when Derek sat down next to me. "Simon should be home soon," the tone of his voice made it obvious that he was just trying to strike a conversation. I replied with a nod and bit my lower lip causing Derek to sigh. "Look, I said sorry this morning and I meant it. If you really feel this uncomfortable then I can sleep on the couch from now on." his words caused me to drop the book and look at him. If he only knew the real reason for me not talking to him!  
"I know that you said sorry and that you really meant it, Derek," I paused making sure he was truly listening to me. "I just, well, had a rough day is all. It has nothing to do with you. And honestly, Derek, it didn't really bother me that you had your arm wrapped around me this morning." as I was talking, you could see Derek's eyebrows knit together. For someone as smart as him, he had a difficult time seeing what's right in front of him. I let out a sigh as I could practically see the gears in his head turning. I watched carefully, our heads only inches apart. Within the next moments something came over me. I grabbed onto his thick black hair and pulled his face closer to mine before finally crashing my lips against his.

* * *

(Derek's POV...Starting at the Beginning of Chapter 5)

Waking up I instantly smiled feeling Chloe's back firmly against me. I squeezed my arms tighter like I did every morning, her hair in a rustled blond mess by my shoulder. One thing was for sure, her scent certainly calmed me. I could smell a faint strawberry scent wafting from her hair, barely present after yesterday's shower. I nuzzled lightly into her neck letting the strawberries take over my senses. When I felt Chloe shuffle I instantly tensed and looked intently at her hoping I didn't wake her up. Unfortunately, I found out soon that she was awake. Her eyes were boring into mine and without thinking I pulled my hands from around her, flipped onto my back, and flew my hands up to my hair.  
How could I have been so stupid?! She probably thinks I'm a freak now. Shit, she probably hates me for invading her space when she was nice enough to let me share a bed with her when she barely knew me. Great, Derek, just great. I sighed silently before rolling out of bed and making coffee. I heard Chloe pull out a chair at the table and I leaned into the counter top squeezing it lightly. Minutes later when the coffee was done I poured us both a cup and sat at the table. Chloe kept her eyes down on the table and her cheeks filled with a light pink as she bit her lip.  
I felt horrible watching her purposely look down at the table, her hair creating a blond barrier between us. My hands twitched around my mug as she sat completely still and in silence. Finally I did something that I rarely do and apologize. "Look, Chloe, I'm sorry," the sound of my voice made her jump and look at me, which caused my own wince.  
"Sorry for what, Derek?" I noticed her creased brow and inwardly rolled my eyes.  
"For this morning," when I spoke her face immediately resembled a tomato. All I could think in that moment is 'shit'. I shouldn't have brought it up, I only made things worse, as per usual.  
"You don't have to be sorry," she mumbled, but the hostility in her voice was clear as she spoke through gritted teeth. I opened my mouth to apologize, yet again, but for bringing it up this time. However, Simon's alarm cut me off. I cursed under my breath, "I'm going to hit the shower." and that was the last thing she said to me before leaving the table.

* * *

I sat in the same private room I've been in all week filling out paper work. In a way it was one of the nicest jobs. I got to be alone and didn't have to see any sickly faces begging for help. Instead I flipped through hundreds of labeled notebooks that contain the name of the inmates, their number, and date or birth. Of course they only had the people that were lucky not to die before going through the identifying. Then I would go through a stack of papers with a date on top that would list all of the 'numbers' that got 'terminated' that day. I looked through the notebooks and wrote the date of death in a column next to the date of birth.  
Like I said, it was one of the best jobs. But unfortunately for me, it didn't require much thinking and today I wanted a distraction. I did everything I could to not think of Chloe. I was doing fairly well up until about thirty minutes before I could leave. That's when I thought that I would have to see her again. That's when I would have to face her knowing that I betrayed her. I grabbed the pen in my hand harder and tried to just focus on the number in front of me.  
Flipping over the list of number I read the first and only number that was left for today meaning I would get out early. As I read the number, anger filled me. Not for getting done with work early, but because that one last number seriously pissed me off. Malloy-00027. She was one of Liam's girls. Now she was dead. That could have been Chloe when he took off with her the other day. This girl was nearly the same age as Chloe, sixteen. All I could see was red. But deep down, I felt more than anger. I felt guilt.  
Knowing Liam, he probably killed her just because he couldn't have Chloe. He was pissed when I showed up in the woods. He probably went home and took his anger out on this poor girl. But like I said, that feeling of guilt was deep down in me because as selfish as it was, I was glad that it wasn't Chloe. God, if anything ever happened to her, people would pay. Even the memory of seeing her sapphire eyes filled with as much horror as the other day makes me want to beat Liam to a pulp.  
I took a deep breath in that moment, not wanting to let myself go any farther. I quickly wrote down the remaining information and locked down the room before leaving. I racked a hand through my hair and smiled thinking about the one time that Simon got Chloe to laugh. That memory is what got me to walk straight past Liam's house on the way back to my own. I also vowed that no matter what it took, I would make sure the rest of her life is filled with laughter once I get her out of this hell-hole.

* * *

I watched Chloe sitting on the couch and reading her book. Since the moment I walked in I knew something was up. Something wasn't right. She didn't look at me and it was obvious that she was avoiding me. I took a deep breath and sat next to her on the couch because I was determined to make that change. "Simon should be home soon," I thought my voice was calm but it made her jump. She kept reading her book and nodded at me.  
So I guess little talk isn't going to work. I sighed and tried again, "Look, I said sorry this morning and I meant it. If you really feel this uncomfortable then I can sleep on the couch from now on."  
Finally she looked up at me.  
"I know that you said sorry and that you really meant it, Derek," she paused for moment before continuing. "I just, well, had a rough day is all. It has nothing to do with you. And honestly, Derek, it didn't really bother me that you had your arm wrapped around me this morning." I was confused. If she wasn't upset about this morning than what was bothering her. Surely I didn't piss her off that much, did I? She said she had a rough day, what the hell did that mean? Liam best not have come back here for her or I- my train of thought was cut short when her tiny hands grabbed my hair angling me towards her. I barely had time to process this information before her soft lips were pressed against mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All reconizable content belongs to Kelley Armstrong, and sadly I don't think she would give me the rights to Derek :(**

**Author's Note: Once again thanks to my wonderful beta PatatoGirl for helping me. I admitt I got stuck like one chapter in and she unblocked my writers block :) **

Chapter 6

Chole POV

By the time a blush filled my cheeks I realized Derek wasn't kissing me back. I started to panic and pulled away lightly. That slight movement must have brought Derek back to reality because the second I did his large, callused hands grabbed the back of my head bringing me back to him. I smiled as Derek's plump, rough lips molded against mine. The heat that came off of Derek engulfed me and the kiss felt ten times more wonderful than I could have imagined. That moment, when Derek and I kissed, was so special for me that it made my time in this camp worth it.  
I wrapped my hands into Derek's hair as his moved down my body and to my hips. I held him as close as I could as my fingers pulled lightly on the raven tassels in my hands. As I did that, Derek lightly moaned before he gently nipped on my bottom lip. I gasped at the feeling of his teeth on my lip and seconds later his tongue was in my mouth. I gratefully gave him access, tasting the mint lingering on his breath. I nudged against him and he lifted me up slightly pulling me on to his lap. The feeling of being pressed up against Derek's muscular body felt heavenly, and before I knew it, the heat at the pit of my stomach started to make itself present like it did this morning. The next seconds happen so fast it's almost a blur.  
There was a click at the door signaling that someone was coming in which and Derek pushed me off of him and placed the book I was previously reading in my hands. Then everything went back to normal speed and I tried to steady my breath. That's when Simon entered the door with a look of panic. "Derek, you'll never guess what happened today," Simon was working at the trains this week, processing the people that came in.  
"What?" Derek asked with a puzzled look. That's when Simon stepped away from the door and in came a girl about seventeen; she had beautiful chestnut hair and skin the same tone and color as Simon's. She was pretty, and for some reason she resembled Simon almost to the tee, except for the girl part. "Tori? What the hell are you doing here?" the name Derek spoke sounded familiar. That's when it hit me, Tori was Simon's twin sister.  
"She showed up at the station! I had to pick her up before someone else did! Man, you should've seen the look Liam was giving her," Derek tensed at the mention of Liam and Tori stood by Simon's side with her crossed over her chest.  
"Now lucky me gets to have my last name scribbled on my arm for all of eternity," I could hear the sarcasm in her voice and when she mentioned her tattoo I instinctively looked down at mine. "Oh, but that's right. My last name is Enright now, not Bae." She glared at Simon and I shuddered.  
"It's not like I could let everyone here know you're my sister!" They bickered back and forth for a minute before Derek yelled at them to stop.  
"You still didn't tell us how the fuck you ended up here, Tori," Derek's voice sounded deep, like he was annoyed with her already. All she did was flip her hair over her shoulder.  
"I was walking home from school when some little girl ran into me. I asked her if she was alright and she said some bad men were chasing her. Before I knew it Nazi's were in front of me and demanding I hand over the girl. I said no, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground and hand cuffed. Now I'm here. Peachy isn't it?" Derek frowned next to me and said something I couldn't quiet hear. That's when Tori snapped her attention to me. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Umm, I-I'm," the way she looked at me caused me to stutter.  
"She's Chloe. And you will be nice to her," Derek spoke up for me and the authority in his voice even made me cower.  
"Humph, whatever. Where do I sleep?"  
"Well, you can sleep with Chloe in her bed, and then Derek can sleep with me in my bed," Simon said causing me to slouch. I liked sleeping with Derek and didn't want that to change.  
"No, Chloe and I will continue to share a bed. It's bad enough having to share a room with you two the way you snore at night, let alone share a bed," I smiled a little as Derek spoke. He had a smug smile on his face for the next part. "Besides, Tori's your slave, Simon, that means she's your responsibility."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am nobodies slave! Got that Souza?"  
"You are now, Enright." The way Derek said her last name made it sound like he was purposefully pulling her strings. It worked because she stomped her foot and stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. I stayed out of Tori's way as much as possible. We all ended up going to bed pretty early, and I lay staring at the ceiling for some while with Derek next to me; before long I could hear the familiar snoring of Simon joined by that of Tori's. I shook my head lightly and rolled onto my side. As soon as my eyes were closed Derek's hands were wrapped around my waist and pulling me to him. I smiled and relaxed myself into his body. I sighed and felt warm lips peck my neck gently. The last thought I had before falling off to sleep was how different things were compared to this morning.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed and frowned before sitting up. I combed a hand through my hair as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as my hand hit the handle to the bathroom Tori's voice sounded from the kitchen table.  
"Not so fast, Blondie. I get to go first. Just because you've been here longer doesn't mean shit, got it?" I turned around to face her and slumped into my body, letting myself be defeated. I didn't look at her as I poured myself a cup of coffee or when I sat down on the couch. Tori got up from the table and went to the bathroom. Before she entered, she made another comment to me, "Don't look like a scolded puppy, Blondie. Get a backbone, would you?" I frowned and sipped at my coffee.

* * *

By noon Tori and I managed to ignore each other's existence. I was about to finish my book and find a new one when the silence shattered. Tori was laying on her bed, apparently bored. "So, Blondie, when did you and Derek get together?" I snapped my head towards her in shock.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about," a blush was already painted on my face as I spoke.  
"I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night," I frowned, and she sighed. "Look, Derek rarely talks to anyone, yet he seems pretty comfortable together. He saved you from your death bed by taking you in and risking his and Simon's life. He would never risk his family's life for just anyone. When Simon suggested that we share a bed, he flat out refused it. So I ask again, when did you two start dating?" she asked again and I was floored at her evidence that she gathered in less than a day.  
"We aren't together," I paused, thinking to myself. What are Derek and I now that we kissed? "We're just friends."  
"I don't buy the just friends, Blondie," that when Tori sat up and looked at me with the most serious expression I've ever seen. "If you ever repeat this I will make your life miserable, got it?" I nodded with wide eyes. "Look, Derek's my brother and as much as he annoys me, I love him. I've never seen him connect with anyone like he has with you. So, just don't hurt him, or I promise you'll wish you were dead." I swallowed at her threat, but couldn't help the smile on my face as I see the soft side of Tori Bae...Enright, whatever.  
"I promise, that's not my intention," I replied with the most firm voice I have spoken to her yet. At my words, my thoughts drifted to the kiss yesterday. I thought about the feeling of Derek's warmth surrounding me and how my body seemed to fit perfectly with his.  
"Just as I thought. Maybe you two aren't dating, well, not yet anyways." Tori's words stabbed into my thoughts as she used a singsong voice. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you like Derek."

* * *

Later that afternoon I was sitting on the couch and watching the fire I had made. Tori was doing god knows what on her bed, but she seemed occupied so that's all that really matters. At this point in the day I would normally be waiting anxiously for Derek to come home so we could spend whatever alone time possible together. Now that Tori was here, however, there would be absolutely no alone time, like ever. I concluded that not having alone time sucks, especially since yesterday when Derek and I kissed, looks like there won't be any more kisses for me. Damn it.  
I just about jumped ten feet off the couch when the door opened and a cold draft entered the room. I turned slightly to see Derek standing in the doorway and smiled a little. "Chloe, can we talk outside for a minute?" I frowned at the way his voice addressed me hoping that it wouldn't be bad news. I slid into my tennis shoes that I thankfully still had and walked to Derek, attempting to ignore the gaze of Tori. The second the door closed Derek pulled me off to the side of our cabin. My back was facing the cabin and Derek was standing in front of me. The look on his face looked vaguely familiar and made my face turn red. Instantly I let the words spill from my mouth, jumping to conclusions.  
"Derek, I swear to God, if you're going to apologize for kissing me yesterday I will kick you right where the sun don't shine." I crossed my arms as I spoke and for whatever reason Derek thought my words were funny and a smile broke out on his face. Even though I was upset right now, seeing him truly smile for the first time caused butterflies to turn in my stomach.  
"I wasn't going to apologize for kissing you, Chloe," relief washed over me.  
"Than what do you want?" I asked.  
"This," my brows creased at his words. But before I could reply, both his hands were placed on either side of head against the cabin. I backed up a little as he stepped forward, causing me to be pressed into the cabin. I was trapped, but the only thing I felt was Derek and the intense need to kiss him. Lucky for me, Derek must have wanted the same thing because in the next second his warm lips were melting with mine.  
Despite the fact that it was lightly snowing out and I was only wearing Derek's large t-shirt with nothing underneath, I felt incredibly warm. And the first thought that came to my mind was that my memory did our kiss yesterday no justice because this was ten times more amazing than I remembered it to be. I started tugging at his hair pulling down closer to me causing him to smile into our kiss. His hands traveled from the wall behind us to my hips and I felt a trail of electricity down my sides as he slid them down to my ass. I moaned at the new feeling giving his tongue access to my mouth. After a few seconds of our tongues battling for dominance his won, and the feeling of familiar warmth entered my lower belly.  
I pulled Derek even closer to me, somehow not satisfied at how we were already. My movement must have encouraged Derek to take the next move and he easily took my legs and hitched them around his waist before returning his hands to my butt. Being closer to him felt incredible. I was flush against him and this sent electricity down my body. Derek's mouth began to travel down my neck, placing passionate kisses down to its hollow. I moaned happily as I took in ragged breaths. As his mouth returned to mine I felt something hard poke my lower belly, just where my heat happened to be sitting. Normally this would have startled me, but at this point it felt too good to care.  
I pulled once again at his hair and his thumbs started to massage my thighs while his hands remained on my ass. Deep down somewhere I felt this weird feeling that we should stop but ignored it. And that's when I heard it. "My eyes! My virgin eyes! Ok, well they aren't virgin, but you get the point!" Simon was about 10 feet away from us with his hands playfully over his eyes. His voice made us jump apart leaving us busted and frazzled. Then, the situation got even worse as the cabin door swung open revealing Tori's head popping out.  
"What the hell are you yelling about, Simon? I'm busy sketching in there when the next thing I know your annoying ass voice is distracting me!" at this point my face was beat red.  
"I was walking home from work when I saw these two making out up against our house! And let me tell you, it was far from being PG," I officially wanted to crawl up in hole somewhere where no one would ever find me. But that feeling soon faded away as I felt Derek's hand in mine and he gave it a light squeeze.  
"Consider it payback for me walking in on you and your girlfriend in our room, Simon. Now we're even," for the first time ever I think I noticed a blush creep up on Simon's face causing me to almost smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize isn't mine. I wish, but sadly I don't.**

**AN: Sorry about the delay, I had it done for a while I just forgot about it...opps! Haha, anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!**

Chapter 7

The rest of the night was awkward to say the least. Simon kept on staring blanking at me and Tori would smirk at me whenever I would catch her eye. I didn't know which one was worse considering they both made me blush uncontrollably. And than there was Derek. He was purposefully avoiding eye contact with me and wouldn't talk to me. This agitated me to no end. I mean, who does he think he is? He can't just go around kissing me whenever he felt like it and than ignore me afterward. Don't get me wrong, I like the kissing part, but it made me feel used when he acts like I don't exist.

So, I sat on the couch, pretty much pushed to the brink from Tori and Simon looking at me while Derek refused to. And just as I am about to explode, Derek would walk past me, lightly brush my knee and smile down at me. This than would cause butterflies to flutter in my stomach and my patience level would simmer back to normal. And that's when the whole process of blushing and being ignored would start over. My night sucked. Well up until Simon and Tori got tired and went to bed.

I was reading as usual when a symphony of snores started up. I sighed in relief but soon tensed again when Derek got into bed next to me. The next thing I registrar is my book being closed and put on the nightstand besides the bed. My brows rose together just as Derek's arm brought me to his chest and his lips pressed against my neck below my ear, causing me to shiver. I instinctively tilted my head to the side allowing him better access. A moan shamelessly left my mouth and the foreign sound brought me back down to earth. That's when I pushed Derek away because there was no way he was getting away with kissing me after tonight. "What's wrong?" a husky whisper escaped Derek's perfectly plump lips. I looked up at him and my heart melted.

"We need to talk, Derek." I was firm even though all I really wanted to do was kiss him. But as much as I want to kiss him, I wanted more. I wanted a relationship with him.

"About what?" he pulled me back so I was laying against him and he was lightly brushing over my hair. God, why did he have to make my brain turn to mush?

"How about the fact that you keep kissing me?" I asked.

"Well, technically you kissed me first, and I didn't think that there was anything that needed to be discussed about that," I sighed deciding I needed a new angle.

"What I meant is that last night we kissed and I don't know where that put us. Crap, Derek, I don't even know how you feel about me,"

"Well, I thought by kissing you it was pretty obvious that I like you. And I mean really like you, Chloe," I inwardly did a happy dance. "and as for the where does that put us question, I don't really know how to answer that."

"Well, I really like you too, Derek," I turned in his arms and smiled a little up at him. "and I know that the situation we are in isn't typical but normally when two people like each other they are together, like as in boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, I guess I could be your boyfriend," he paused and kissed my forehead. "as long as you're my girlfriend." He chuckled a little at the joke.

"Deal." I smiled again and stretched up to kiss his lips. Derek kissed me back briefly before pulling back and causing me to frown.

"You know, you're my first girlfriend, Chloe Saunders,"

"And you are my first boyfriend, Derek Souza," we both smiled.

"Sucks that we won't have much alone time together because all I want to do is kiss you," he pulled me back in for a chaste kiss. "but with Tori and Simon, that can't happen."

"But we can when they sleep," I flipped over so I was now straddling Derek and grabbed the back of his head. I pulled him close enough that his lips hardly made contact with mine. Being that close to him without kissing him was almost unbearable, but I stayed still because in that moment I could read everything that Derek was thinking in his emerald eyes. We were both panting heavily which was strange considering we weren't really doing anything. Just the pure electricity that passed between us was enough to leave me breathless.

(Derek's POV)

I walked to this week's assignment board with Simon and a spring in my step. I had a girlfriend, and she was absolutely amazing. I felt as if nothing could bring me down. Not even the fact that Simon was right about me liking Chloe in the beginning because in the end she became my girlfriend. God, it felt amazing and now I understood why Simon always seemed to have one when were in school. I liked her and she liked me back. I could kiss her whenever I wanted. There was nothing complicated to it. Well, except for the part were she's supposed to be my slave and we're in a concentration camp. But I was determined to get her out of here and keep her safe. Only seven weeks and the snow would be gone and only ten until we can leave. Just ten weeks.

I walked up to the board and read down the list trying to find my name. I heard Simon sigh in relief as he read that he got Mess Hall duty this week. All he had to do was scoop up the disgusting slop called food and put it on a plate. Everyone wanted that job. I rolled my eyes before returning to the list. I slumped reading that I had Circulation and Branding again. I mean I just had it two weeks ago when I met Chloe. I smiled when the thought crossed my mind, and shocked when I realize that we have only known each other for two weeks. My smile faded and turned to a frown when Liam came to stand besides me and patted my back.

"Two weeks in a role that they put me with Circulation. Oh well, at least we get to be together. Right, Buddy?" the fake look on his face made me want to puke. But the fact that I had to work with him this week made me want to throw a tantrum just like a toddler.

Chloe's POV

I sat indian style in front of Tori on her bed. She decided that she wanted to french braid my hair and I actually let her. She has been nicer to me recently so I figured that I would let her. The pull and tug of the strands of hair felt calming, and I welcomed it. "So, you and Derek, huh? I thought you said you guys weren't together," I blushed at her words.

"Well, yesterday when you asked me we weren't together,"

"So you're implying that you two are together now?" I could hear the grin in her voice.

"I guess I am," I smiled as the blush faded. Tori squealed behind me and I laughed a little.

"Well, good. But I best not see or hear you guys when you decide to be intimate," and once again my face turned pink. I almost think that it be better if my face was naturally red. Just as Tori finished off my hair, the door to the house opened and Derek walked in. I flew off the bed, towards him, when I saw the bruises and cuts on his face.

"What the hell happened?" I asked lightly pushing at Derek's muscular chest, leading him to sit on our bed.

"I just got in a little fight. It's now big deal," he mumbled as I examined the damage. Tori stood besides me and handed me the first aid kit.

"No big deal? Derek, your lip is busted open and you have a black eye. You're all dirty and have blood on your shirt. That's kind of what I define as a big deal," I brushed the hair off of his face and started disinfecting his cuts.

"It could have been worse," I scoffed at his words.

"What was the fight over any how?"

"You," I raised my eyebrow and he sighed. "I got stuck with Liam this week..."

Derek's POV

I sat silently in the same room as Liam after a batch of prisoners just got finished being processed. So far Liam hasn't talked so much as two words to me, but I could tell that was about to change. "So, you couldn't just be happy with the cute blonde, your brother had to get the spicy Asian too," I looked at him emotionless as he addressed me. When I didn't reply he got in my face. "You see, I would be more than happy to have the little one. But I don't have her, and you clearly don't share. That's why Simon had to get his own slave right? Because you keep yours to yourself," I winced and tensed a little.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that sharing is caring, Souza? You see, I'm a pretty generous person. I like to share," I stood up face to face Liam. "So I'm willing to make a deal with you, Derek. You let me fuck Blondie whenever the hell I feel like it or I will go to Davidoff and tell him that you aren't using your slave properly and that she should be transferred," I was seconds away from punching him for talking about Chloe like that but made myself take deep breaths. "I hope you pick option number one, because either way I win. I'm sure that little slut won't mind being passed around anyways." That's when I raised my fist and punched the smug smile right off his face.

The next thing I knew we were both on the floor taking hits at each other.

Chloe's POV

"...and now Davidoff is on his way here," Derek's voice was horse after he got done telling his story.

"Well, thanks for defending my honor," I smiled lightly and gave his lips a soft kiss.

"Ok so, Davidoff is like this head dude, but what are we going to do so he doesn't take Chloe away?" I froze as Tori spoke. She was right, how were we going to keep me safe. Derek sighed and pulled me into his lap kissing the top of my head.

"We have to make it look good. As much as Davidoff likes me, he treats Liam like a fucking king. He's not just going to check in. He's going to inspect and make sure I'm not going easy on Chloe," he sounded worried, almost doubtful that we wouldn't pull it off. "Tori, you have to make Chloe look as rough as possible. Hair, clothes, pretty much whatever you can do. You don't have much time. When he's here though, Tori, you need to hide. We don't have time to do you too and I don't want to have to worry about losing you,"

"Awe, I love you too, Derek," Tori smiled sarcastically.

"I'm going to come up with a plan while you work with Chloe," he gave my hand a squeeze when he said my name. "I'm counting on you."

"I know," Tori replied and than we got to work.


End file.
